battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Confederacy of Independent States
We are the navy of the Carolinian Empire. Our job is to protect the water around our Nation and to support our allies whenever needed. If your ship(s) are apart of this navy have INS in front of the name of your ship (this stands for Imperial Navy Ship). How To Join We accept Hansa and non Hansa players, hack and not hacked. To be accepted you must fill out all of the questions on the following and post it in the comment section: #Hacked? Yes or no. #Hansa? Yes or no. #Ship specialization. #Flag ship. #How many ships do you have? #why do you want to join? #How do you behave around everyone? If you fail to answer all of these then you will not be accepted. 'Commanding Officers' The commanding officers of the fleet (you may place your role playing characters name here if you wish) : Admiral of the Navy ProudAmerican1776 (RP: Admiral Logan M. Reed) Fleet Admiral I am that guy (RP: Admiral Henry Colt) Fleet Admiral Scoutwulf575(RP: John Hellfire) Admiral PhantomXT Ace Mx Admiral Starmier123 Admiral Jacobjohnrobles We are always happy to have more people join. Alert Status War Declared Forces Mobilized War Imminent Combat Alert Peace Gallery Place your ships here if your ship is apart of this navy. 'Admiral Logan Reeds Fleet' ' Dreadnought.PNG|Deadnought Class ICBM Ships. 2 Completed, 1 subclass planned. Enterprise.PNG|Enterprise Class Aircraft Carriers. All carriers have been scrapped and replaced. Flame.PNG|Flame Class Amphibious Assault Ships. All have been scrapped. Charlotte.PNG|Charlotte Class Heavy Guided Missile Cruiser Escorts. All have been scrapped. CobraII.PNG|Cobra II Charlotte Sub-Class. All have been scrapped. Intrepid.PNG|Intrepid Class Heavy Guided Missile Cruisers. 8 buile, 32 planned. Miracle.PNG|Miracle Class Heavy Guided Missile Dreadnought. 4 Active Poseidon.PNG|Poseidon Class Heavy Guided Missile Battleship. 12 completed. Fearless Class.jpg|Fearless class heavy guided missile destroyer. 8 completed, 16 planned SacramentoSDDGN.JPG|Sacramento class Heavy Guided Missile Destroyer. Named after the 11 cities that were destroyed during the Carolinian-British War. 11 planned, 4 completed. ForerunnerSDDGN.JPG|Forerunner class Heavy Guided Missile Destroyer. Part of the Carolinian-Federation Destroyer Program. 8 built, 12 planned. IndependenceSBBGN.JPG|Admiral Logan Reed's flagship INS Independence. On the forward superstructure are the numbers "1773" the year of Carolina's independence. Daedalus Class.jpg|Daedalus Class Heavy Guided Missile Destroyer. 2 built, 4 planned. Liberator Class.jpg|Liberator Class Expeditionary Attack Carrier. 1 built, 4 planned. Hellhound Class.jpg|Hellhound Class Land Bombardment Ship. 1 built, 4 planned. ' Fleet Roster Flagship: INS Independence SBBGN-09 (Active) Heavy Guide Missile Battleships: INS Poseidon SBBGN-01 (Active) INS Zeus SBBGN-02 (Active) INS Hades SBBGN-03 (Active) INS Ares SBBGN-04 (Active) INS Athena SBBGN-05 (Active) INS Apollo SBBGN-06 (Active) INS Hermes SBBGN-07 (Sunk) INS Artemis SBBGN-08 (Active) INS Hera SBBGN-10 (Active) INS Hestia SBBGN-11 (Active) INS Demeter SBBGN-12 (Active) INS Enterprise SBBGN-13 (Active) Heavy Guided Missile Cruisers: ''' INS Intrepid SGCN-01 (Active) INS Kitty-hawk SGCN-02 (Sunk) INS Essex SGCN-03 (Active) INS Midway SGCN-04 (Active) INS Reprisal SGCN-05 (Sunk) INS Redemption SGCN-06 (Active) INS Dallas SGCN-07 (Active) INS Saber SGCN-08 (Active) INS Diego SGCN-09 (Active) INS Reynolds SGCN-10 (Sunk) INS Meyers SGCN-11 (Active) INS Cortez SGCN-12 (Active) '''ICBM Carriers: INS Dreadnought ICBM-01 (Active) INS Vengence ICBM-02 (Active) Heavy Guided Missile Dreadnoughts: INS Miracle SDGN-01 (Sunk) INS Mystery SDGN-05 (Active) INS Stunner SDGN-06 (Sunk) INS Supernatural SDGN-07 (Active) Aircraft Carriers: INS Desmond Cain ACC-09 (Active) INS Revenge ACC-11 (Active) INS Retaliation ACC-12 (Active) INS Malevolence ACC-13 (Active) INS Retribution ACC-14 (Sunk) INS Liberator AVC(EN)-01 (Active) Heavy Guided Missile Destroyers: INS Fearless SDDGN-19 INS Daring SDDGN-20 INS Lion-heart SDDGN-21 (Sunk) INS Audacious SDDGN-22 INS Indomitable SDDGN-23 INS Doughty SDDGN-24 (Sunk) INS Heroic SDDGN-25 INS Courageous SDDGN-26 INS Sacramento SDDGN-27 (Sunk) INS Alexandria SDDGN-28 (Sunk) INS Polson SDDGN-29 INS Corona SDDGN-30 INS Forerunner SDDGN-31 (Sunk) INS Legacy SDDGN-32 INS Vanguard SDDGN-33 INS Harbinger SDDGN-34 INS Ancestor SDDGN-35 INS Pioneer SDDGN-36 INS Advocate SDDGN-37 INS Foregoer SDDGN-38 (Sunk) INS Columbia SDDGN-39 INS Rock-hill SDDGN-40 INS Greenville SDDGN-41 INS Aiken SDDGN-42 INS Daedalus SDDGN-43 INS Icarus SDDGN-44 Land Bombardment Ships: INS Hellhound LBS-01 ''' Formations CSG3.PNG|Carrier Strike Group 3 CSG7.PNG|Carrier Strike Group 7 CSG9.PNG|Carrier Strike Group 9 CSG11.PNG|Carrier Strike Group 11 '''Admiral Henry Colts Fleet ' INS Eagle.jpg|INS Eagle-class battleship INS Armstrong.jpg|INS Armstrong-class guided missile battlecruiser Hornet and wasp.jpg|INS Hornet and INS Wasp Deception class.jpg|The INS Deception SD class.jpg|South Dakota class battleships: 6 built and in active service Lexington class.jpg|Lexington class battlecruisers: 6 built and in active service Sumter.jpg|Sumter class cruiser ' Fleet Roster Battleships: INS Eagle - active INS Hawk - active INS Hornet - active INS Wasp - active INS Jacket - active Guided Missile Battlecruisers: INS Armstrong - active INS Aldrin - active INS Collins - sunk Aircraft Carriers: INS Deception - active INS Illusion - under construction INS Semblance - under construction Heavy Guided Missile Cruisers: INS Sumter - under construction INS Benning - under construction INS Pulaski - under construction INS Du Pont - under construction INS Stanton - under construction INS McAllister - under construction Non-Agression Pacts Neo-Earth Commonwealth Naval Fleet Alliances AFOH Navy Cerberus Armed Forces United States Baltic League Deus Ex Machina Corporation Mexico United Kingdom Enemies At war with the Federation of the Western Hemisphere The Order Events Several Carolinian Merchant vessels have gone missing, manly in and around one region. All ships are being placed on alert, and the INS Cobra is being sent to investigate and report on any suspicious activity. 'Combat Alert: War Imminent' The INS Cobra has been destroyed by an unknown force. This photo from a UAV just seconds before it was shot down shows it sinking. All hands are presumed lost, and all ships are to remain on Combat Alert Status. Merchant ships are being returned to home port. Be prepared for war. Battleship Strike Group 2 is being dispatched to the Cobras last known location. 'Possible Declaration of War' It has been confirmed by BSG2 that the INS Cobra and all of the merchant vessels were sunk by the royal navy, which fired on the strike group as soon as they arrived. A possible declaration of war is being considered. 'Sacramento Nuked' All ships along Royal territory are being tasked to regroup at Naval Station Charleston. If this is the Royal Navy again, war will be declared immediately. 'War Declared' War has been declared against the British, any British ship you see, open fire at it. 'Invasion of Britain' Carolinian Marines and Soldiers have landed and taken lots of ground in Britain. TF 105 and 134 ships have taken heavy damage and are under repair. All of the destroyers in Reeds fleet have been decommissioned and scrapped to help with the war effort to build more powerful ships. 'HYDRAXIS Attack' HYDRAXIS has made an entrance into the war and is destroying both sides, fire at any HYDRAXIS ship you see, even if it is destroying British ships. 'Armistice' The British-Carolinian War is over. 5,140,000 Carolinians are confirmed dead from all nuclear strikes and the war. The Carolinian economy is in trouble, which means budget cuts to the military forces. Most naval ships have been scrapped, recycled, or put in reserve. 'Military Alliance' The Federation and the Carolinian Empire have created a military alliance which will strengthen ties between the two. The alliance is called the Western Hemispheric Military Alliance. Similar to NATO, if one member is attacked, then all members are attacked. A combined show of force will come soon. 'Economy Stable/WHMA Wargame' The Carolinian economy has gotten stable, but there are still many more homeless refugees. The Federation and Carolinian Navys have planned a war game together along with the Marine forces of both nations militaries. We are expecting more nations to joing the alliance in the future. 'Orbital Weapons Station LOKI' We have successfully launched our first weapons platform into space, code named "LOKI". It is similar to Britain's ODIN platform, but this is a single platform and is much larger. 'War' LOKI was turned on us by the Federation, killing 8,000,000 people, and launching a surprise attack against Carolina, taking out almost an entire carrier strike group and battleship battle-group. Everything from Los Angeles to San Diego three miles inland and half of Alaska is under Fed control. WHMA does not exist anymore. Category:Navies and Fleets